The present invention is related to a starting power securing structure of an electric power supply device. Specifically, the present invention relates to a starting power securing structure of an electric power supply device capable of inverting the electric power of an electric vehicle into a utilization electric power of general home electric machinery and supplying the electric power to the electric machinery.
An electric vehicle includes a battery for driving the electric vehicle (hereinafter, referred to as an EV driving battery) capable of storing high-voltage energy. For example, the EV driving battery is charged by supplying the high-voltage energy from a commercial power source facility in a state of connecting a charging gun (a charging connector), which is provided in a charging cable (a connection electric power line) of the commercial power source facility, to the charging connector (a charging connector receptacle) provided in a vehicle.
However, recently, in a case where it is impossible to secure the electric power supply from a power plant during a disaster or the like, there has been an increased demand for using the electric power of the EV driving battery mentioned above as a general home electrical power supply source, for example, an AC 100V electric power supply source. Since the EV driving battery is a battery that stores the high-voltage energy as mentioned above, for example, the electric power of high-voltage direct current of DC 330V, when being used as the general home electrical power supply source, there has been a need to perform DC/AC invert of the electric power and a voltage drop.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a home electrical power supply system using an electric vehicle that includes a vehicle storage battery, an electric vehicle that includes an inverter which is connected to the storage battery and performs AC/DC conversion and DC/AC invert, and an inlet portion connected to the inverter, and a charger and discharger including a charging and discharging connecter which is able to be connected to the inlet portion of the electric vehicle and gives and receives the electric power.
However, although the system disclosed in Patent Document 1 mentioned above is able to effectively use the electric power of the vehicle storage battery of the electric vehicle, since there is a need to change a design of the vehicle itself, it was impossible to effectively utilize the electric power of the EV driving battery mounted on the vehicle used in advance, and the system was not generally used. It was possible to only use the electric power of the EV driving battery via a house including the system mentioned above. That is, in the system mentioned above, there was a limitation in effectively using the electric power of the EV driving battery. Furthermore, the electric vehicle used in the system mentioned above, there was a problem in that the vehicle included instruments unnecessary for driving, the vehicle weight increased compared to the electric vehicle of the related art, and the running performance thereof was considerably lowered.
Thus, an electric power supply device is being investigated which performs the DC/AC invert of the electric power transmitted from the electric vehicle via a power cable provided with a plug connectable to a charging connector of the electric vehicle, and lowers the voltage, and outputs the electric power from the electric power output portion to the outside. However, the charging connector is provided between the charging connector of the electric vehicle and the EV driving battery, and in a case where the electric vehicle is supplied with electricity from a commercial power source facility, the device is configured so that the conditions such as the connection state due to a bidirectional communication and the battery remaining quantity of the EV driving battery are satisfied for the first time and the charging connector and the EV driving battery attain the electrically connected state. Since the electric power supply device mentioned above is connected to the charging connector of the electric vehicle, the high-voltage energy of the EV driving battery is input. Thus, even in the connection between the electric power supply device and the electric vehicle, securing of high stability desired. For example, by performing the bidirectional communication by the electric power supply device and the electric vehicle, it is possible to reliably determine the connection state between the electric power supply device and the electric vehicle. In this manner, in order to perform bidirectional communication, there is a need for a power source for operating the instrument in the electric power supply device.